


Lovers

by xenosaurus



Series: The Future Card [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: "This is the best surprise.  You jerk."





	Lovers

Ann's shoulders ache from posing, but she ignores it and smiles for the camera. It isn't even forced.

Only an hour until he gets here.

That hour turns into 45 minutes, then 30, then 15. Akira beats the clock, parking his second-hand car near the photoshoot. Ann's whole body is fizzy with excitement.

He waits patiently while the director snaps a few more pictures. Those two minutes feel longer than the entire previous hour. Being this close and not touching him is _torture_.

"Is that your boyfriend, Ann-chan?" The director asks after the third time her attention wavers. Ann flushes.

"Oh, um! Yes! Sorry, I know I should be focused--"

"Don't worry about it. Go on."

"Thank you!" Ann says, already off running.

Akira takes three brisk steps forward when she gets close and catches her with a hug. Ann giggles and hides her face in his shoulder.

"You are so embarrassing!" She squeals, squeezing him around the waist. The smell of coffee and spice is pure joy and she sorta wants to stay here _forever_.

Akira chuckles and tilts his head down enough to kiss her hair. It must be sticky from the hair spray but he shows no sign of noticing.

"I missed you," He says plainly. Ann pulls back enough to look him in the eye.

"You're such a dork. I missed you too," She says, smiling so wide it hurts her cheeks.

Akira manages to convey the entire next part of the conversation without a single spoken word. His eyes dart down to her mouth, then he glances over at her coworkers. Finally, he meets her gaze and tilts his head minutely. It's so _Akira_ and Ann is nearly overwhelmed by how much she loves him.

"Go ahead."

He kisses her, one arm around her waist and the opposite hand gently tucked under her chin. It's a gesture out of a movie.

Someone from the photoshoot whistles and Ann yanks herself away from her boyfriend, flustered. Akira laughs, clearly amused, but gives her her space.

"Did you want to introduce me?"

"They'll just tease me."

Akira nods his understanding.

"Do you need to grab your bag?"

"Oh, yeah! One sec!"

Ann takes off towards the table the models had left their belongings on. Two of the other girls are hovering nearby, and they give her knowing smiles.

"So _that's_ the famous Akira-kun!" One of them says, delighted by the opportunity for gossip. The other woman giggles.

"He's so showy!"

Ann knows that's more a comment on her than on her boyfriend, but she ignores it.

"A little bit!" Ann says, laughing as she grabs her purse. The girls laugh with her, or maybe at her. It doesn't matter either way. "See you on Monday!"

She leaves them with that. Who cares about gossip when Akira is in town?

Akira is leaning back against his car when she comes back to him. He smiles and opens the passenger side door for her. For its age, the car is well taken care of. The interior smells like coffee just like Akira does, which further endears it to her.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asks once Akira's taken his place behind the wheel. He smiles at her, all mischief.

"I thought we'd get crepes and then we could take a tour of my new apartment."

For a moment, Ann is confused. Then the delight in Akira's eyes really hits her, and the words make sense all at once.

"You're moving back to the city!" She says, her voice louder than it should be in the small space. She's too happy to control it.

"Only a 20 minute trip from your place," Akira says, quiet but proud. He finds a place to stop the car, probably expecting this reaction.

"Akira!" She protests, happy tears welling up against her will. "You can't just spring that on me! I'm totally not prepared!"

Ann wipes at her eyes, unable to stop the tears or the helpless little giggles. Akira reaches over and takes her hand, giving it a little squeeze. It brings on another wave of tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," He says softly. There's real guilt in his voice, and Ann laughs in earnest this time.

"You idiot. I'm so happy," She sniffles and turns to smile at her boyfriend. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Akira says, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Ann giggles and wipes her eyes again.

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"I hated being away from you," Akira admits. Ann already knows that from countless late night phone calls and weekend visits, but it still makes her happy to hear it. "Now we can see each other all the time."

"This is the best surprise. You jerk."

Akira laughs and ducks his head like he's trying to hide his smile.

"Do you still want to get crepes?" He asks, which feels almost like a non-sequitur. He sounds almost shy.

"Yeah, of course, just let me-- I'm sure my face is a mess"

Ann scrubs at her eyes with her sleeve.

"We could go to the apartment first, then get crepes, if you'd like. I haven't moved most of the furniture in yet but there's some food in the fridge to hold us over."

Ann thinks about it for a moment, then nods. Akira starts the car.

"Did you bring Morgana with you?" She asks, suddenly aware of his absence. If Akira is moving out of his mother's house, then it would make sense for him to bring his "pet" with him.

"Yeah, but I think he's still out exploring the neighborhood."

So we'll be alone, Ann thinks but doesn't say aloud. It's a thought that would have made her nervous in another life, but she loves the idea of it now. Akira respects her boundaries, and every moment of physical intimacy they've shared thus far has been gentle, attentive and, most importantly, _wanted_.

"Hey, Akira?"

Akira takes his eyes off the road for a moment to glance her way.

"Yeah?"

"You're the best."

"Debatable. My girlfriend is pretty impressive."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
